Samis
She is one of the People of Earth and the vice-captain of the Federal Fourth Knight Company, ‘The Iron Fists’. She was once known as Wolf, a terrifying mercenary whose name alone brought children to tears. But ever since her fight with the mercenary Galcaesar, she with her old identity disappeared from the battlefield. It’s said that after that day, she was picked up by the captain of the Iron Fists Knight Company, Basarte and joined the Knight Company. In the eyes of others, her outstanding combat ability hasn’t gotten any worse at all, but she’s now always worried about causing trouble. She seems as though she’s at a loss as to what she should do. Phrases such as "Such a nuisance" and "Quit your yapping" have become her slogans. She prefers sunbathing to doing her knight company work. Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken +10) Gaining Method * Event Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Blade Wolf * Title Attribute: All water type characters in team increase Crit Rate by 40%. Resonance Story Wolf Girl The Auderu tribe of the People of Earth have both a great physical stature and an extreme love of combat, and outside of Era Island, the small forgotten tribes scattered about the land are coveted by the Empire - these people are prime experiment specimens. As one of these experiment subjects, Samis was caught and sent to a mysterious developmental center when she was too young to even remember the faces of her parents. Blade Wolf Ever since she was old enough to understand, Samis grew up at the end of a whip, being gradually crafted into an emotionless weapon. During those days, the only thing that helped lull her into an uneasy sleep was a tattered rug that one of her companions had stolen. Fortunately, her potential for water-type magic greatly exceeded that of others belonging to her race, making Samis exceptionally gifted in combat. She gradually rose above the others, surpassing all the other children. Through Droudinne’s malevolent guidance, the initially gloomy Samis began to develop a lust for blood. In order to find a way out of her oppressive environment, she accepted an invitation to compete in the Empire’s gladiator tournament, willing to become a beast under the control of the officials in the arena. Over the next few years, Samis consecutively won each of her matches in the underground arena, bathing in blood and the echoes of cheers. She never let her opponents live just as the Empire officials demanded of her, and in her first public appearance at the age of ten, she was given the title Wolf. The Empire officials were rather pleased with Samis’ performance, even making the unprecedented move of allowing her to leave the gladiator arena but keep her title of Blade Wolf. She then became an Empire mercenary and travelled in secret to different places across the land, completing covert missions on the behalf of the upper echelons of the Empire’s government. It’s not that Samis had never thought of escaping. What no one knew was that she still had unfinished business that she had buried deep down inside her heart for many years: To find the development center and kill Droudinne, the man who had captured her all those years ago. This had been her promise to her now-dead companions and was willing to give everything to fulfill this wish, even if it meant turning into a cold-blooded weapon. Her chance finally arrived. Samis found herself on the border between the Empire and the Federation, all she had to do was kill the last batch of targets that had bounties put on their heads by the Empire officials and she would have sufficient reason to ask for the location of the development center. However, her blade was blocked by someone else. "Are you....an Auderu? Why are you harming other People of Earth just like yourself? Who is she to you!" The name of the person who had stopped her blade was a man named Galcaesar. His eyes were filled with anger as he questioned Samis. The fight ended swiftly and Samis was left completely defeated. Normally she wouldn’t have a problem going a few rounds with Galcaesar, what really made her lose all her strength was what the Wolf King told her during the fierce confrontation: Years ago, while Samis was still fighting to the death in the gladiator arena, the ringleader who had captured her and her companions, Droudinne, was killed by Galcaesar and the development center was thus shut down. After hearing this information, Samis fell into pure despair. She suddenly realized that everything she’d done over the past few years had lost all meaning, all that remained was the blood on her hands that would never wash off. Hope Why was it that her friends all died, but she lived? Samis didn’t understand it at all. The Wolf King didn’t ask any further about her sins, but just said one last thing before leaving: "If you want to contain the brutality in your blood, you must first know clearly: Is all this killing just to vent your anger, or is it to protect yourself?" Once her ability to move returned, Samis seemed to be just an empty shell of her former self. She wandered aimlessly along the border for five days and five nights before finally being spotted by a force of Federation regulars. As Samis was wearing special Empire clothing, the soldiers anxiously surrounded her, and Samis felt her whole body relax. "Kill me then." Being killed in vengeance sure would be a sort of release. "Stop! She has no will to fight." The captain of the Fourth Knight Company, Basarte shouted down. He saw the girl’s current situation and despite his soldiers’ protests, he told them to leave her for him to question himself. From the dejected Samis, the captain learned about her past as Blade Wolf, hearing about the lives of all those she took, he wondered whether or not he ought to sentence her to an execution, but Basarte finally abandoned this idea, he noticed that the girl was completely vulnerable, all she wanted to do was die. "I won’t let you off that easily, come with me." Samis was then swiftly forced to see the few groups of refugees that the knight company was leading. What surprised her was the brightness in their eyes despite their abject circumstances, they’d even let out a smile from time to time. The captain explained: "They see hope, so no matter how much they suffer, they never give up...not like you." The girl smiled wryly: "What’s hope?" "This." The captain threw here a sword with a sharp point, but no blade edge and deliberately threatened her: "I order you to leave the Empire and accept the knights company’s guard. This sword won’t kill easily, think carefully about what you want to do with it." "What for? Do you want me to be your weapon?" "It’s the same sentence that I say to every refugee of the Empire." Basarte’s face revealed a proud expression, "Have a look at them." Samis examined the group of refugees after hearing this, and a look of surprise swept across her face—— Their clothes were in tatters, and despite losing their homes and escaping to the land of their enemies, on the exhausted and dirty face of each one was the intense desire to survive. Basarte: "Come with me if you’ve made up your mind." The girl fell into silence. After a while, she finally picked up the sword and set off in the direction that Basarte left from. From then on, Samis entered into the command of the Federal Fourth Knight Company. Many years later, she became the vice captain of the Fourth Knight Company. Samis is always sluggish, but even so, she follows the captain to save all kinds of different people without any complaints whatsoever. But Basarte is still a little worried that the girl’s heart still harbors the will to die. Category:Characters